Patch Notes: Version 1.87D
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.87d Release Notes Tradeskill and class changes January 4, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - /ignoring a character will now ignore that character's emotes. Â - Level 50 styles in Dual Wield, Celtic Dual, Left Axe, Critical Strike, Two-Handed and Polearm skills should now do their proper damage.Â This fixes a long-standing bug that prevented the styles from having a growth rate. TRADESKILL CHANGES AND FIXES General Changes Â Â - Crafted item quality is no longer considered when determining the number of imbue points an item has. All crafted items now have the maximum number of imbue points for their level. For example, all level 51 crafted items have 32 imbue points. All level 49 crafted items have 31 imbue points. Â - (Pendragon Only) Based on player feedback, the chance to receive a skill increase for orange con recipes has been reduced from 60% to 55%. Â Overcharging Â - The overcharge system has been changed so that the quality of spellcraft gems are no longer used to determine the success or failure of an overcharge. Overcharge success or failure now relies solely upon the quality of the object being spellcrafted, the number of points overcharged, and the skill level of the spellcrafter. Â - At 1000 skill, a spellcrafter has a 10% chance to critically fail (where the spellcrafter â€œexplodesâ€?, but not the item) a 5 point overcharge on a 100% quality item. CLASS CHANGES Animist - Fixed a bug that caused the duration of the Animistâ€™s â€œEssence of the Forestâ€? Absorption buff bombers to be much longer than it should be. The duration of these spells is now correctly set at 10 minutes. Bainshee Â - Robes will now display on the character model while in Bainshee Form. (Catacombs client and higher.) Â - The Bainshee model now has a slight tint to it. Bonedancer Â - The weapon styles used by Commander pets have been rearranged to be used more logically by the pet. This increases the possibility of positional styles and style chains. Â - The level cap for the Commanders has been removed. They are still bound to the current amount of pets that they are set to control however. Â - The Commander pets have been increased by one level. Â - The sub pets have been increased by one level to make them con blue to level 50 characters. Â - All caster sub pets will now cast more while in the beginning of melee combat as opposed to never casting once melee is initiated. Â - Fossil archers now have an increased damage output to help with their slow bow draw times. They have also been given a chance to evade. Â - Fossil healers have had their heal spell cast time reduced by half. The top tier healers now heal for more as appropriate for their spec value. Â - Fossil mystics and seers now get resisted slightly less with their increased level value. Mystics have had their damage output increased. Â - Fossil soldiers now have improved style lines for axes, similar to the Commander style lines. They have also been given a chance to evade and have a chance to proc a defensive ability that increases their chance to parry. Druids Â - (Pendragon only) The Rabies disease ability has had its range increased slightly. The value is still more than half as less than it was prior to 1.87. Â - (Pendragon only) The Frenzy ability now works more appropriately like a haste spell. This increases the functionality of the ability as it was originally intended. Enchanters Â - The weapon styles used by Underhill pets have been rearranged to be used more logically by the pet. This increases the possibility of positional styles and style chains. Â - Underhill Friends now have a chance to evade. Hunters Â - (Pendragon only) The Rabies disease ability has had its range increased slightly. The value is still more than half as less than it was prior to 1.87. Â - (Pendragon only) The Frenzy ability now works more appropriately like a haste spell. This increases the functionality of the ability as it was originally intended. Spiritmasters Â - The weapon styles used by Spirit pets have been rearranged to be used more logically by the pet. This increases the possibility of positional styles and style chains. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - (Pendragon only) Based on player feedback, The level ranges for the battlegrounds have reverted to their original values. Â - (Pendragon only) Monsters in the battlegrounds have reverted back to their original levels. Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Note: This does not affect Cathal Valley monsters. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â - All three realm border keeps have been updated graphically. Â - Terrain and pathing have been updated to account for the new border keeps. Â - NPCs at each of the border keeps have been adjusted to match the new layout. Quests - General Â - Many level 1-10 quests in each realm have been retrofitted into the new quest system. Quests - Midgard Â - Tomte Plot - Hunters may now choose the spear reward. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Â - Mammoth Hunt - Maulers will now receive an appropriate reward for turning in the Mammoth Tusk and Mammoth Pelt. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - The 'Forgotten Sepulchre' task dungeon map has been updated. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES Â - New pathing has been added for the tertiary entrances to the Labyrinth added in the previous patch version. Item Notes Â - 'Umbrage' now has the proper graphic for a hammer. Â - 'Iapetus Scathing Spear' now has the proper resistances. Encounters - General Â - Fixed a bug where Dark Practitioner Grainn's animated corpses were unable to be attacked. Quests - Albion Â - Unraveling: Crush the Alliance - Thelo Commander's Buckle, Thelo Commander's Button, Graoch Medallion and Deifrang Signet Ring can now be used while in shade form. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes